Just Another Day?
by Mitsuki-iichan
Summary: Is this just another birthday? or will it make a big surprise for Syaoran?


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Amber eyes slowly opened , sunlight streamed through his room. It was just another day, well.. except for the fact that it is his birthday.. But who cares about it anyway? His emerald-eyed angel wasn't here, so there's nothing to surprise him, right? He looked up at the ceiling remembering his old days in Tomoeda, where they captured the cards.

He thought of Sakura, her usually cheery face, Tomoyo, the girl who seemed to have a camera stuck in her hand. He chuckled remembering her with all the mysterious Eriol. And Takashi, with all his lies with Chiharu, the girl who was the only one who seemed to be able to stop him from lying. But after all the cards had been captured, and all the mysterious events stopped, his mother called him back to China.

There was no need to stay in Japan anymore anyway... So, he was in China now.. leaving all the memories behind.

His thoughts were disturbed as a knock came from the door. He gave out a slight come in, a man in his old age came in, having a calm and gentle manner around him. Syaoran briefly looked up once more before closing his eyes, and propping himself up to sit, facing the buttler.

The man said a good morning to Syaoran, closing the door behind him.

"Li-sama, breakfast is ready.." He said, waiting for Syaoran's reply.

Syaoran slightly nodded his head and the buttler turned to leave, saying a quick happy birthday before closing the door behind him.

Syaoran sighed to himself... At least someone remembered... He sat like that for while before deciding to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He wore his favorite green shirt today, and paired it with his baggy shorts. He took a look at the mirror, checking himself, after and ran his hand trough his hair, trying to arrange it, but messed it up instead after, deciding that he was more comortable with it.

He went down after that, going to the dining room. And as he had expected, nobody was there, only a plate on the table and a letter beside it with a cd. He smiled sadly to himself, as usual, his mother was again, doing bussiness, while his sisters were out, not that they were there the last years of his birthday anyway.

But there was also a letter with the cd... He thought to himelf, thinking of the possiblities that it could be given to him by his family.. But, that was impossible, they haven't done anything like this, and I doubt that they'd start doing it now when they're too busy with themselves.. Giving up on guessing, he looked up to see a maid, carrying a tray.

When the maid looked up, she immediately noticed Syaoran's questioning look, answering his unspoken question, "It is a letter sent to you Li-sama"

Syaoran nodded slowly, before going to the table, deciding to look at it after, the maid went out and he took a seat.

Syaoran entered his room, closing the door behind him.. His training would be a bit later, and he had nothing to do, so he might as well take a look at the letter and cd. He went to his computer, sitting on the chair, making himself comfortable. He took the letter and opened it, seeing a card.

A Big"Happy Birthday" was written inside the card with a unique font, and the outside's design was clearly handmade. And on the lower right portion, it wrote, "From you friends in Tomoeda" A big smile appeared on his face, reading it again. He was glad to get this, even if it is only a letter for some, it's really very important to him. They still remembered him, even if it had been a long time now.. Looking at it over again, he got the envelope, and peeked inside.

He saw a picture this time, he got it out of the envelope and looked at it. It was an image of all of them, from Sakura to Yamazaki, standing before their school in elementary. He was sure that this picture was one of their latest, they were already grown up, and their appearances have changed.

When he looked at Sakura though, he felt his heart skip a beat, she was really beautiful, she was standing out among all of them with her enchchanting emerald eyes and beautiful long auburn hair.. He stared at her, gently touching her angelic face, making sure to carve her image in his mind.. He took in a deep breath, the smile growing wider, and closed his eyes.. and flipped the photo when he opened his eyes again.

And sure enough, there was a dedication written for him, obviously in Sakura's writing:

Syaoran-kun!

Outanjoubi Omedetou!

Hope you liked our card, the whole group contributed on giving out ideas on what to give you, Tomoyo, suggesting to give you the cd along with this letter! You'll find out later what's in there,

Hope you liked it Syaoran! And as always, please take care! God Bless!

From your friends in Tomo!

He made a confused look at the cd, laying on his table, what was in there? Chuckling, he moved a bit to the side to start the computer up. Placing the letter in the envelope and the picture beside it, deciding to put it up on a frame later on..

He turned to the computer when he heard a sound coming for the PC signalling that it has already logged in. He grabbed the cd and put it on. He waited for a while, before the media player opened. It was a video after all..

He was staring at the black screen for a few seconds before he heard a few rustling noises. Muffled voices were heard from the speaker, when Sakura's face suddenly showed up, a little flushed.

"O-Ohayou Syaoran-kun!" She greeted, smiling sheepishly, "Or... Maybe a good afternoon..." She trailed off, clearly embarrassed, before Chiharu's voice spoke up from the side.

"Sakura-chan! Start speaking already!" She half whispered, half shouted to her, thinking the camera wouldn't pick it up.

Sakura's face turned ten shades darker, stuttering, while Syaoran just looked at her cute face, amused. "Syaoran-kun! O-Outanjoubi O-omedetou! uh.. We-We made this for you Syaoran-kun! hope you'll like it!" She cried before going out of the camera.

When Sakura was out of sight, the camera turned to a navy haired young man with sapphire eyes. He smiled at the camera before him. Syaoran grumbled when he saw him, it was obviously Eriol, he didn't know anybody else that had blue hair or eyes.

But everybody knew that Syaoran and Eriol are really close friends, even when they don't want to show it. Eriol tease Syaoran every now and then before, and they often fight with each other, but it just shows that they're more than comfortable with each other. And they're great friends.

"Gomenasai, Syaoran-kun. Our Sakura-chan is clearly nervous." He said calmly, a smile on his face. But Syaoran on the other hand, just got more irritated. Jealousy; he got jealous when Eriol called Sakura, "our". Well, it did come from Eriol! Sakura might even be his girlfriend right now! He closed is eyes shut, shaking the thought away, he was thinking of really stupid thoughts, so he concentrating on the video instead.

"Eriol-kun! You make it sound like Sakura-chan's your girlfriend or something!" A sweet voice shouted, it was obviously the one that carried the camera that said that. And who else had a profession in fiming, with the greatest voice among the group but Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at his right, probably looking at a person there, embarrassed, a hint of pink on his cheek. A giggle was heard, followed by a 'kawaii' from Tomoyo. And with that, Eriol gazed back at the camera, clearing his throat before continuing, "Anyway, Syaoran-kun, as Sakura-chan haven't been able to tell you earlier, this is a video we made specially for you, our wishes for your birthdays and we all hope you'll like it." Syaoran stared at the screen, he shoudn't have worried about Eriol having his Sakura for a girlfriend, because, just by Eriol's strange acting, he could tell that he probably looked at a girl he liked when he turned his face.

Wait a minute.. Did he just say 'his Sakura'? He shook his head more forcefully this time and continued on gazing at the screen.

The camera turned, and it now focused on a silver haired guy, his eyes closed, Yamazaki Takashi.

He had a big grin on as he waved at the camera, "Li-san! Outanjoubi omedetou! And oh! Li-san! Did you know that, in the ancient times," He pointed out his index finger heavenward, "China and Ja---" Chiharu suddenly appeared on the screen as she smacked his head with a plastic hammer. Grabbing for his ear, Chiharu bowed low at the camera, apologizing, and gave out a happy birthday, and wishing him more birthdays to come, muttering something under her breath before she dragged Yamazaki out of the view of the camera.

Syaoran chuckled at their antics, they were still the same even as time passed.

And now, a girl with shoulder length hair came out excitedly, dragging another girl with her. The one with the shoulder length hair had eyeglasses with her and brown eyes, it was Naoko Yanagisawa.

The girl bowed to the camera, "Happy birthday Li-san, hope you like it there." She said, before straightening up and smiling, while the second girl with short hair and a sweet aura around her smiled too, bowing. "Outanjoubi omedetou! We wish you the best Li-san!" She said and straightened up.

Syaoran felt happiness inside him as he continued to watch the video. The others started to appear one by one, Keroberos even appeared with the other guardian Yue! But of course, Sakura had a hard time persuading Kero, until he finally gave up and greeted Syaoran a happy birthday, though grudgingly. Sakura cried in delight and even clapped her hands, the camera focusing on her. Syaoran sweat dropped at this,but immediately blushed when he noticed Sakura, emerald eyes sparkling. Tomoyo already knew he had a crush on her.. So she might have purposely recorded her in this. There was the laughing Sakura in the video, as her laughter filled Syaoran.

One by one, the others finished, and it was now Tomoyo's turn, there was a shuffle, before Tomoyo appeared on the screen, Sakura now holding the camera up.

"Outanjoubi omedetou! Syaoran-san!" She greeted, voice clear and soft. "We hope you liked this, this was what we thought of, to tell you, all of us here, still think of you as a very important person in our life. You may be on other parts of the world Syaoran-san, but distance doesn't matter now, right? So.. I wish you luck, and... I hope we'll see you again." She said, as she bowed down and walked out of the camera, getting the camera from her friend with a shuffle.

"Hai! Eriol-kun! You're next!" And surely enough, Eriol came into view.

A smile still on his face. "Syaoran-kun, a happy birthday to you! We all hope you're okay in there! All of us miss you here.." He chuckled, "Especially Sakura-chan! She's been kind of different since you left" A 'hoee' was heard from the side. Sakura... She was obviusly blushing, and Syaoran can't stop but to chuckle, imagining her..

When he was satisfied, he added going back to his mysterious self, "I'm sure we'll see each other again though..." And with that, he smiled once again, bowed and walked out.

And now, it was Sakura's turn, the last one to speak..

She appeared on the screen, you could easily see that she was nervous, as she held her hands too tightly in front of her. "Happy Birthday Syaoran!" She greeted, blushing. Syaoran looked at her, feeling really light when she forgot or maybe purposely got the honorific out of his name. "I hope you're well out there! Good luck with your studies..And--" She was cut off when Tomoyo's voice spoke up.

"Get to the point Sakura-chan! You can do it! Just shout it out! There are only the three of us here.." She said, encouraging her friend on someting...

Sakura toook in a deep breath, "I miss you Syaoran" She blurted out, while Syaoran was left staring at the screen waiting on what to come next. "You were always really important to me.. until now. And, I'll never forget you Syaoran, even as we grow up, I'll always remember you!" She said, trying to keep calm, while she was blushing very hard. "I hope we'll meet again, Syaoran-kun.. because I- because I--- I love y-you!" She blurted, and the screen went black.

Syaoran stared at the monitor another five minutes before coming to his senses... Did Sakura just say that? Or was it his imagination? But.. Sakura.. Loving him, sounds too wonderful for him.. but as he checked on the video again, he realized that it was all true..

'I guess we will meet soon enough, huh, Tomoeda?'

Today was his fifteenth birthday, and who knew it would turn out to be a very surprising one after all!

A/N: hmm.. what do you think? Pls review! XD


End file.
